Captain America
Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment, and the former best friend of the Original Captain America, Steve Rogers. During a mission, he was captured and experimented on by H.Y.D.R.A. which bent his mind and he became a Winter Soldier. It wasn't until 2016 that his mind was fully restored by Shuri in Wakanda, then he was put back into Cryosleep until he was needed for the Infinity War. After he was part of the Decemation, Steve Rogers soul was swapped out for Bucky's in his bodies dying moments which allowed Bucky to return pre-the restoration. Bucky felt very guilty after this and went back into Cryosleep until he was awoken to join the new Avengers team, which he agreed to in honor of Steve's memory. When the Secret Empire began to take over Earth and the Avengers were taken prisoner, Bucky, Alpha and a few other escaping Avengers planned to take down the Empire from the inside. Alpha eventually convinced Bucky to pick up the shield and assume the mantle of Captain America in order to act as a sign of hope for the people of Earth. When Captain Britain was framed for the Queen's murder, it was Bucky who was sent to kill him. Bucky firmly believed that Brian had suffered similar brainwashing as he had and thus he set out to save him instead, once finding out it had been Psylocke, Brain's sister, who had framed him they fought side by side to bring her down but she escaped killing Patriot who was a young Avenger. Determined to Wipe all traces of the Winter Soldiers off of Earth Barnes set out to track down the most successful and toughest Winter Soldier alongside Black Widow, the two ended up in a relationship by the end of the film, falling deeply in love. As Barnes was not part of the Illuminati, he was not informed of the meeting to banish Hulk after the devastation he caused in Vegas, instead he was tracking the Winter Soldier at the time. Thus initially when Hulk returned to earth he left Barnes alone as he didn't participate in the vote to remove Hulk from Earth. When Ronin killed Bruce Banner who had been freed from the Hulk, Barnes was the first to detain him. During the events of the second Avengers Civil War, Bucky sided with Carol who didn't believe that all Superhero's should have to register themselves, which opposed Stephen Strange's idea. Bucky was imprisoned after the war. When Pyslocke threatened Earth, Bucky was freed to fight her alongside Captain Britain, as both had previous experience in fighting her. After Brian was murdered by his sister, Bucky killed her and returned to his status as an Avenger. When the Serpent Society emerged and began hunting the Avengers in order to give themselves an easier time to move around Earth. Bucky, Falcon and S.H.I.E.L.D. took war to them and in the end Falcon was killed and Bucky was taken prisoner. Biography Insert Biography Personality Insert Personality Powers and Equipment Insert Powers and Equipment